


For the First Time

by Galactic_Pretty_B0y



Category: South Park
Genre: A literal creek, Craig/Tweek - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, craig x tweek, creek - Freeform, this is pretty fuckin gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Pretty_B0y/pseuds/Galactic_Pretty_B0y
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been dating for years. Although Tweek loves kissing him and holding hands, he somehow wants...more





	1. Blister in the Sun - Violent Femmes

Firsts were always nerve wracking for Tweek. Seconds were too. And thirds. And-

 

Ok, ok. Everything is stressful. But first times especially.

 

It had been years since Craig and Tweek started dating, and Tweek could happily say that he shared some of the best moments of his life with Craig. But... Something in their relationship had changed over the years. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly it had happened (maybe at one of Bebe's parties when the two of them were dizzy with alcohol and affection, or perhaps a few months ago when Tweek had spilled coffee on his clothes and Craig had helped him change), but somewhere along the way, Tweek had started wanting... more. More than the sweet, sometimes passionate kisses he and Craig shared. They were amazing and left him breathless and pleasantly dizzy, but somehow they weren't enough.

 

Tweek wasn't dumb. Anxious, and well, spazzy? Yes. But dumb? No. He knew what was going on, and that terrified him. Tweek wanted to fuck Craig.

 

Without meaning too, he dropped his thermos.

 

“Agh!” Tweek shouted as the metal hit the floor. Thankfully, his good old thermos held tight, not dripping a single drop of coffee on the ground. God, Tweek loved his thermos.

 

“Are you ok?” came the concerned voice of his boyfriend.

 

'Ngh... Yeah. I'm fine.” Tweek answered, watching as Craig bent down to pick up the fallen thermos. Craig was a saint. No matter how paranoid or anxious Tweek got, he was always right there to help him through it. It left him with a warm feeling in his chest, almost as warm as his coffee thermos was as Craig gently pressed it back into his hands.

 

“Are you sure?” Craig asked, giving Tweek an odd look. “You've been acting pretty weird lately. Is everything ok, Honey?”

 

Tweek sputtered, not knowing how to answer. _'You're right, Craig. I'm sorry I'm so out of it, I just really want to get in your pants'_.

 

“Oh God.”

 

“Tweek?”

 

“I'm sorry Craig, I just. Ngh... I-I have to go to class.” he fumbled, looking for a way out that didn't involve blurting out the truth to his boyfriend.

 

Craig just stared at him blankly. “Tweek, it's the last day of senior year. We don't have to go to class. We could just skip.”

 

_Crap._ Tweek really didn't think this through. He looked around anxiously, as if the solution to his problems were pinned up on one of the identical lockers lining the hallway. Alas, nothing but awareness posters and a few pieces of paper advertising the school play from several weeks ago.

 

“I, uh...I just wanted to say goodbye to Mrs. Liu.” Tweek lied. He didn't care about seeing his Special Ed teacher again, and by the look Craig gave him, he knew that too. The bell rang, and Tweek jumped, startled only momentarily before relief washed over him. Now he could get away from having to explain himself and his odder-than-usual behaviour. “I'll see you later, Craig!” he said, quickly turning to leave.

 

“Wait a minute.” Craig sighed, grabbing Tweek's shoulders before he could run off. “Tweek. Honey. If something's wrong, you know I'm here for you. If you're not ready to tell me, that's ok too. But please,” he added, “don't just avoid me. That won't solve anything.”

 

Tweek gulped and nodded. Some of the pressure from before lifted off his shoulders, knowing that he didn't have to tell Craig what was bugging him until he was ready. “Alright, Craig.” he said, giving his boyfriend a small smile, which Craig returned as he released his shoulders.

 

“Now how about we ditch the rest of the day and do something fun?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Take it off.” Tweek pleaded.

 

“I am not taking it off.” Craig answered stubbornly.

 

“Craig, either you take it off, or I take it off for you!” Tweek threatened, edging closer. Craig laughed, backing up slightly.

 

“Oh no. Don't take my hat, Tweek. You'll hurt yourself trying to reach.” Craig said, his monotonous voice teasing. Tweek growled.

 

“That's it! You asked for it!”

 

Tweek leapt at Craig, the taller boy jumped out of the way with ease and backed away again as Tweek came at him for another attack.

 

“Craig, you're not wearing your hat in the water.” Tweek reasoned as he circled around his target, looking for an opening. Craig tried to look serious, but was failing miserably as he circled with his rambunctious boyfriend.

 

“It's not deep, the hat stays.” he argued, nearly bumping into one of the trees that lined the creek. It was secluded here, which was why Craig had chosen the place. He hoped that being away from society would help Tweek relax and forget about whatever was bugging him. So far it seemed like it was working, and for that Craig was thankful. Tweek was smiling and had stopped twitching since they arrived, and it warmed Craig's heart to see him so happy. Still, the worry that his boyfriend didn't want to tell him whats wrong nagged at the back of his mind.

 

No one could hear the two as they jumped at each other and laughed. It was almost like they were in their own little world, had it not been for the sound of the occasional car driving into town from somewhere beyond the trees.

 

After what felt like ages of chasing, Craig was standing tall, hat still firmly set on his head, and Tweek was hunched over and panting, his back to the water.

 

“Give up?” Craig asked as he cautiously stepped towards Tweek. From here, he couldn't see his face. His mess of blonde hair got in the way, and Craig couldn't help but admire how it shone brightly in the afternoon sun. The creek bubbled lazily behind him, and with each second Craig could feel the excitement from their scuffle wear off and ebb into something much more relaxed and content.

 

Tweek let out another pant of air, and then finally stood up. Without a word, he stepped closer to Craig, stood on his toes, and kissed him.

 

Craig froze up, but soon melted into the touch. Tweek was warm, despite the droplets of water glistening on his bare shoulders, and Craig could feel his heart pick up as their lips moved together.

 

Craig couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. Tweek seemed cheered up and things looked like they were back to normal.

 

Almost as soon as it started, it was over. Tweek pulled himself away, and Craig tried to lean back in to recapture his lips. Tweek had other plans.

 

“HA! GOT IT! SUCK IT, CRAIG!” Tweek shouted as he grabbed his prize and ran off into the water, grinning like an idiot. Taken aback, Craig felt the top of his head where his hat had been only moments ago to find nothing but his hair.

 

“You little shit.” He grumbled, as he ran into the water after his boyfriend. “Get back here.”

 

“Nope!” Tweek gleefully yelled as he danced through the water, waving Craig's hat like a victory flag.

 

Although he was fast, Craig was motivated and faster. He ran through the creek, water splashing up wildly around his hips, and tackled Tweek. The blonde screeched and went down flailing, Craig not far behind. The hat had been dropped, and rested on the bank a few feet away, but Craig didn't care. After a brief pause to make sure Tweek hadn't landed badly and was ok, he bent his face to Tweek's and hungrily pressed their lips together.

 

“Mmph-!” Tweek grunted, caught off guard. Craig pulled back to ask if he was alright, but Tweek quickly tangled his hands into Craig's hair and roughly thrust their lips back together.

 

The kiss was heated, and clumsy. In his eagerness, Tweek had accidentally clacked their teeth together a couple of times, and Craig nearly bit his own tongue off. But eventually they got the hang of it, sucking at each others lips and pulling with their tongues. This was what heaven felt like. Craig's lips against Tweek's, their tongues sliding together pleasantly, and the smaller of the two shuddering ever so slightly under Craig's touch. The water was cold, but Craig didn't care as he held Tweek and kissed him again and again. Without being consciously aware of what he was doing, he laced his hands into Tweek's wild hair, and the blonde let out a moan.

 

They pulled apart and stared at each other, equally wide eyed and shocked at the sound. Tweek's face was red. Like, really red. Wow. Did Craig do that?

 

Feeling pleased with himself, Craig leaned in to continue kissing Tweek.

 

“N-NO!” Tweek yelled, pushing Craig away and scooting back until he was completely on the bank. Craig remained frozen, wondering what he had done wrong. “I-I can't do this. I have to- AUGH! I HAVE TO GO!” Tweek yelled shrilly, and before Craig could say anything, Tweek was taking off through the woods, wet and shirtless.

 

“Tweek!” Craig called after him, getting to his feet. The water lapped at his ankles as he tried to spot his boyfriend through the trees, but Tweek was gone. He waited like that for a few minutes, but Tweek didn't return. With a sigh, he went back to the other side of the creek, got dressed, and grabbed Tweek's clothes. At least returning them would give them a chance to talk about this, Craig told himself as he began the trek back home.

 

Something was up with Tweek, and Craig was going to find out just what it was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. 
> 
> This isn't my best writing, but I hope you guys are enjoying it.
> 
> Each chapter is going to be named after a song. The song is the general feel of either the chapter or the characters. Since this is the first chapter, the song (Blister in the Sun - Violent Femmes) kind of represents the feel of the fic. I also just really, really like Violent Femmes.
> 
> This fic is for Cel (https://floofflebutt.tumblr.com/) who inspired me to write it with some of their art. (Cough they do commissions cough cOUGH)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more


	2. Dread in my Heart - Mother Mother

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.

 

Fuck.

 

This was the most embarrassed Tweek had ever felt in his entire life, and boy, that was really saying something. Not only had he fucking _moaned_ from kissing Craig, he'd ran off without thinking, without his clothes, and now here he was, in a god damn bush near the church having a panic attack.

 

Fucking wonderful.

 

He couldn't even call his mom to come save him from walking home in his boxers. In his panic, he had left his phone back by the creek with the rest of his things. He was doomed. _DOOMED._

 

“Tweek?” a soft, surprised, and somewhat familiar voice called, drawing him out of his internal screaming.

 

“GAH!” Tweek yelled in response as a delicate hand parted the leaves of the bush. Bebe Stevens stared at him, concerned. Tweek closed his eyes tight and waited for the laughter to start.

 

It didn't.

 

“Oh my God, Bebe! Is that Tweek? Tweek, are you ok?” Wendy's voice came from close by, and soon the two girls were peering into the bush, identical looks of confusion and concern on their faces.

 

This was it. His life was over. Two of the most popular girls in South Park had found him nearly naked, hiding in a bush. He began twitching to the point where it looked like he was shaking, and remained speechless. Wendy forced a gentle smile and tried to soothe him.

 

“Tweek? It's us. Bebe and Wendy. We're not here to hurt you, we just want to know if you're ok?” she asked, gently, as if trying to verbally defuse a bomb. She might as well have been. It was an absurd question to Tweek, given the situation. Without meaning to, he snapped, momentarily taking out his frustrations on Wendy.

 

“Ok?! Do I fucking look ok?!” he demanded, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. “I screwed up and freaked out, just like I ALWAYS do, and now I'm stuck in this stupid bush and I just- NGH AGHHHH!”

 

The frustration of his situation was nearly unbearable, and Tweek felt the urge to bash his head into something, as if the action could knock all the negative feelings out of his head. Instead, he grabbed a twig from a nearby branch and snapped it in half. It didn't fix anything, but somehow, it made him feel a little better.

 

Wendy looked taken aback by his sudden outburst, but despite his wild gaze and the broken stick in his hands, she was still determined to help. After all, they grew up knowing Tweek. Outbursts like this were to be expected, and she knew Tweek would never direct it at another person. She glanced at Bebe, who met her gaze, and asked, “What should we do?”.

 

Bebe moved some of her wild curls out of her face, and clicked her tongue as she tried to think of something. After a few moments of consideration, Bebe snapped her perfectly manicured fingers. “Here,” she said, rummaging through her purse, “take my keys and bring the car as close as you can.” she instructed. Wendy nodded and caught the keys as Bebe lightly tossed them at her. “Oh! And give me your jacket” she urged, before Wendy could run off. Understanding what Bebe intended to do, she quickly shrugged off her tan woollen jacket without question, and handed it to Bebe before taking off with the keys.

 

Once she was gone, Bebe focused her attention on Tweek. “Hey, we're gonna get you somewhere...not here. And some clothes, too. So don't you worry, ok Tweek?” she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Her words gave Tweek hope. Maybe she was right. Maybe everything really would be ok. They both seemed to genuinely want to help him, and Bebe sounded so sure of herself, that Tweek couldn't help but believe her. He _wanted_ to believe her.

 

“Th-Thank you, Bebe.” Tweek said, shakily exhaling a breath in an attempt to calm himself. Today had been one hell of an emotional roller coaster, even by Tweek's standards, and he was grateful for her and Wendy's kindness.

 

“It's no problem.”

 

It wasn't long before Wendy had brought the car over, and Bebe covered up Tweek the best she could with Wendy's jacket. Together, they quickly jogged to the car, and Bebe all but threw him in the back seat before anyone could see him.

 

“There!” she announced. “Hard part over.”

 

Thank God.

 

“Tweek? Do you want us to take you home?” Wendy asked, glancing at the back seat to see Tweek bunched up in her jacket, shivering. Whether from the cold, or the stress, she had no idea.

 

“Oh God! Please don't take me home, I don't want to explain this to my parents!” Tweek pleaded, imagining what his mom and dad would say if a couple of girls dropped him off looking like this.

 

“Let's go to my house. My parents are out anyway, so there's no one to ask questions.” Bebe suggested.

 

“Good idea.” Wendy agreed, putting the car into drive before she sped them off towards Bebe's house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Here you go!” Bebe said as she tossed Tweek an oversized argyle sweater. “It's my dad's, but I'm sure he won't miss it.” she promised as she walked over to her dresser and dug around until she found a pair of plain grey sweatpants. “His pants are wayyy too big for you, but I think you'll fit into one of my sweats no prob.”

 

“Right... Thank you.” Tweek said, sincerely, as he shrugged into Mr. Steven's sweater. Huh. Cozy.

 

The trio sat on Bebe's bedroom floor, right on top of her ridiculously fluffy rug. It reminded Tweek of a mop, if mops could be fluffy, and he found himself absentmindedly fiddling with it's soft tassels as they talked.

 

“So... Can we ask what happened? Or do you not want to talk about it?” Wendy asked, eyeing Tweek carefully as though she expected him to snap at her again. Tweek felt a pang of guilt.

 

“I... It's complicated.” he began. Part of him wanted to bottle it up and keep it to himself, but he knew that wasn't healthy. Both his psychiatrist and Craig had told him that many times.

 

Craig.

 

Tweek felt a pang of sadness and longing. He wanted to hug his boyfriend tight and cry. Tell him everything that was bothering him and feel his warm hands softly brushing his back. But Craig wasn't here, and even if he was, Tweek couldn't tell him what was wrong. He looked at Wendy and Bebe sitting across from him, eager to listen to his problems even though they'd already done so much for him. He took a deep breath, and tried to explain what had happened. “I did something stupid. Me and Craig were hanging out by the creek, and...ngh this is so embarrassing.”

 

“It's ok. Tell us. We won't judge you, Tweek.” Wendy assured him. Although Tweek wasn't sure if he believed that, he decided to continue.

 

“Ok. Well, we were hanging out, and I did something dumb. Really, really dumb. And I've been doing dumb things for a while now and I'm really worried that it's affecting our relationship-”

 

“WHAT?!” Bebe exclaimed, staring at Tweek with big, hazel eyes. “You have to give us more detail than that, Tweek. What was the stupid thing? Are you and Craig going to be ok? Where were your clothes? Oh my God, Tweek, were you two-”  
  
“J-Jesus no!” Tweek yelled, his cheeks colouring with embarrassment as he cut her off and stared at her in horror. “I would- Craig would never-”

 

Bebe gasped. “Wait, you guys haven't-”  
  
“NO!”

 

“Bebe! Slow down! You're freaking him out.” Wendy said, trying to make sense of the conversation thus far. Tweek nibbled at his lip, and Bebe cast Wendy a desperate look.

 

“Come on, Wendy! This is gold!” Bebe gushed. “When was the last time you heard gossip this good? Don't tell me you're not sick of hearing about Stan and his dumb little crush, or what Jimmy and Annie got up to on the weekend. And I swear to God, if I have to listen to Heidi Turner talk about her new rabbit _one more time_...”

 

“Christ, Bebe. Calm down and let him tell us.” Wendy scolded, not bringing up that she was curious too. “Go on Tweek. Take a deep breath and tell us what happened.”

 

Tweek gulped, and the two stared at him expectantly. He shuddered, and took in a deep breath like Wendy suggested. He could do this.

 

Tweek told them what happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't feel like a lot of time had passed, but when Tweek finished talking, the sun had started to go down.

 

“Tweek, honey...” Bebe began, unsure what to say.

 

“Ngh. Don't call me that.” Tweek said, quietly. Only Craig could call him that. Well, Craig and maybe his mom. Although she usually just shortened it to 'hun' these days.

 

“Tweek, what happened isn't a bad thing.”

 

“Not a bad thing?! NOT A BAD THING?? How is that not a bad thing?!” Tweek demanded, failing to see the good in his actions. After the amount of fuckery his emotions had been through today, he couldn't see what good could possibly come from what happened. The only good fortune he had all day was running into Bebe and Wendy, who had been nothing but kind to him the entire time. Not only had they rescued him from the bush, they also listened to him vent, and Bebe had even made him a cup of instant coffee (disgusting, but caffeine was caffeine and Tweek would have injected it directly into his veins by now if he could). “You guys don't understand! I fucked up, and now Craig has probably figured out that I want to...ugh... God, this is terrible!”

 

“What's wrong with wanting to sleep with your boyfriend? You guys have been together for how many years now...?” Wendy asked.

 

“Ngh, eight years? I think it's been eight years. Oh God, it's been eight years...” Tweek wanted to bang his head into a wall. Eight years he's had Craig by his side, and if they broke up over this... Well, Tweek didn't know what he'd do. He'd forgotten what it was like before Craig became such an important part of his life. The idea that he fucked up and may have ruined that... It terrified him to no end, and made him curse at himself internally, over and over.

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 

“Tweek!”  
  
“AGH!”  
  
“Relax!” Bebe urged, as if it were that easy.

 

“It's not that simple!” Tweek protested, and Bebe frowned.

 

“I know it's not, but you have to try. Even just talking about your feelings and what's bugging you every now and then can help.”

 

“And you can't just talk to Craig all the time. Especially when it's concerning him.” Wendy pointed out, before Tweek could say anything. She had a point.

 

“Then what do I do?” Tweek asked, unsure of what he _could_ do. He was good friends with Jimmy, Clyde, and Token, but they were hardly the sort of people he'd talk to about his relationship drama. Especially when Craig was a key member in their friend group. It would just make things awkward, and Tweek didn't think he could handle that kind of pressure. What if they told Craig, and they all ganged up and ostracized him?

 

As a nervous habit, Tweek chewed on his lip and struggled to think of a solution. Craig would know what to do. But Craig wasn't here, and he couldn't tell Craig what was wrong, so Tweek was going to have to just figure this out on his own. Well, maybe with a little help.

 

“You text us! Duh!” Bebe answered.

 

“Huh?” Tweek asked, not quite following.

 

“Here, put your number in my phone, and I'll text you, ok? If you want to talk about it, we can hang out and talk. It'll be great.” Bebe rummaged through her purse enthusiastically, and Tweek watched her, uncertain. Before this, Tweek had never really talked to either of them. They'd just kind of been around, and of course Tweek would hear about them a lot, but... They had no reason to be so helpful. Paranoia wriggled at the back of his mind.

 

“Why are you doing this? Helping me?” he asked, suspicious.

 

“Why?” she repeated, as if the question seemed silly to her. “Because we're friends now! Here, give me your number...” she had finally found her phone and whipped it out with gusto, thrusting it into Tweek's face unexpectedly. Wendy rolled her eyes at Bebe's enthusiasm, and pulled out her phone for Tweek as well. He stared at the two phones, wondering if he was having some kind of fever dream. Had he passed out after fleeing the creek? Was he unconscious in a snow drift, back in the woods somewhere? It was very, very possible. Well, at least to Tweek. Before he began to overthink it and make himself panic, he took a deep breath.

 

_Find your centre, Tweek._

 

“Ok.” he said, after a few moments. Wendy's smile was laced with surprise, but Bebe's was full of joy as he took her phone first and added his info to it, and then Wendy's.

 

It was one of those days that Tweek would look back on fondly, despite how terribly it had begun. And by the time the girls dropped him back home, insisting that he keep the sweater (and that Mr. Stevens wouldn't notice), he was feeling much better.

 

As he sat in bed that night, wide awake, he shifted back and forth between two thoughts and feelings; the happy glow of making two new friends, and the anxious dread he felt at the thought of what might happen the next time he talked to Craig.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I was actually pretty bummed about this fic. But the feedback I got was great and it really made me feel better about it (I wrote most of this within two days after reading some of those comments). So, sincerely, thank you guys
> 
> This chapter's song is Dread in my Heart by Mother Mother. They're a really cool indie band so. Check em out
> 
> Other notes: I'm probably going to change the rating of this to explicit. No smut yet, but it's going to happen eventually. So that's just a heads up. I'm also going to be posting updates (like when I'll likely be posting, which song I'm thinking of picking next, that kind of thing) on my blog http://quiet-little-mountain-town.tumblr.com/  
> You can also prod me if I haven't updated in a week. My goal is once every week/week and a half. If I'm super motivated, it could be earlier, but I work full time so we'll see.
> 
> But yeah that's about it. It's almost 6am now so... G'night folks


	3. It's Gonna Be Alright - Gerry and the Pacemakers

 

When Craig went to drop off Tweek's things that evening, he wasn't home. Mrs. Tweak had opened the door for him, and insisted he sit down and have some coffee while he waited for her son. It wasn't usual for Craig to hang out at the Tweak's house, even when Tweek wasn't home, so he politely accepted. Mrs. Tweak immediately went to the kitchen to make some coffee, and Craig found his way to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch.

 

He contemplated turning on the TV, but he couldn't get his mind off of what happened at the creek. TV wouldn't be able to distract him from his own thoughts. Not even a good movie would be able to settle his worried mind. Instead he sat on the Tweak's floral patterned couch, stared at Mrs. Tweak's teacup collection, and tried to think of what could possibly be bugging Tweek. Did he do something wrong?

 

“Here you go, Craig.” Mrs. Tweak said as she re-entered the room. She placed the steaming mug down in front of him, but he didn't pick it up. The steam rolled up in furled puffs, and Craig found himself momentarily transfixed. “Is everything alright?” Mrs. Tweak asked, her soft voice drawing his attention away from the cup. He looked at her, but didn't know how to respond. Something in his eyes must have answered her question, because Mrs. Tweak picked up one of the cream couch pillows and sat down where it had been, letting it daintily rest on her lap.

 

Craig sighed. The Tweaks had been like a second family to him after all these years, and Mrs. Tweak had such a calm manner about her that Craig felt at ease whenever he was around her. It was strange, really. He felt more comfortable confiding in Tweek's mom than his own mom sometimes. “Things are ok. I guess.” he answered. Mrs. Tweak sat in silence, waiting for him to say more. There must be some kind of instinct moms have, where they just know when something is bothering their kids... and er... their kids boyfriends. “Actually... Things aren't ok. Tweek's been acting really weird lately, and he won't tell me what's wrong.”  
  
“I see” Mrs. Tweak replied, humming thoughtfully. Craig looked at his hands, hoping she'd say more as he pretended to be interested in a scar along his thumb that he'd gotten in the seventh grade. It was his fault, really. He had been helping his dad fix his car and decided that wearing gloves while dealing with sharp and rusted metal was stupid. He still remembered how upset his dad was on the way to the hospital, going on about how he had to be more careful. Someday he could end up with something worse than a few stitches and a tetanus shot.

 

The silence was making Craig antsy, and so he felt compelled to continue. “I don't understand. I'm doing my best to be there for him, but he won't tell me what's wrong. I just want to help him, but I don't know how.”

 

He looked to Mrs. Tweak for guidance, some words of wisdom, anything. Even a little insight as to what was going on with her son would be helpful. “Hmm...” she said, thinking. “If Tweek doesn't want to tell you what's wrong, perhaps it's because he's trying to protect your feelings. He's such a considerate boy, he can worry himself over that sort of thing, you see.”

 

“Protect my feelings? From what?” Craig asked, starting to feel more concerned than when he walked in. 

 

“Well, I can't read minds, dear. But if I had to place a guess... I'd say it had something to do with school.”

 

School. Craig hadn't even thought about that as a possibility. They had just graduated, and were entering a new part of their lives. Well... Craig was, anyway.

 

“Is it because he's not going to college?” he inquired, realizing more and more just how blind he was for not seeing such an obvious problem.

 

“No, Craig. I think it's because _you're_ going to college.”

 

Oh. That made a lot of sense.

 

“Oh.” he didn't know what else to say. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, deep in thought.

 

“Have you thought much about the future?” Mrs. Tweak asked, curious. Craig put his mug back down and shook his head.

 

“Not really. I wanted to be an astronaut for a long time, but my grades aren't good enough.” he answered, leaving out the fact that Tweek had gotten so worried about the idea of Craig being away in space that Craig had decided nature photography would be a much better career. That or filming. Craig had a strange love for foreign films, or black and white cheesy flicks from decades ago. It was a passion he could follow that wouldn't keep his boyfriend awake for months at a time, worrying about Craig getting hit by an asteroid.

 

“Hmm. Well I suggest you and Tweek sit down and have a long talk about the future.”

 

Just then, Craig's phone buzzed. He ignored it.

 

“Do you think Tweek will talk about it?” he asked, feeling urgent as his phone buzzed again.

 

“There's only one way to find out.” Mrs Tweak said as she gracefully got up from the couch and returned the pillow to its proper place. “Communication is key in a relationship. Remember that, Craig.”

 

And with that, she walked back to the kitchen.

 

Frustrated, Craig checked his phone.

 

Shit. He forgot to tell his mom he'd be late for dinner. There were three messages from her, and Craig couldn't tell if she was worried or angry. Probably both.

 

He shot her back a quick 'be there soon' and looked at his mug, mostly full. Mrs. Tweak was humming a tune from the kitchen, and Craig realized he couldn't just leave his coffee unfinished. The Tweaks prided themselves on their coffee. His phone buzzed again, and he made a decision. He grabbed the mug and downed the hot coffee in two gulps, nearly slamming the mug back down on the coffee table before getting up. Tweek still wasn't home, and that worried him, but even Craig didn't dare face the wrath of his mother.

 

Tweek would be fine, he told himself as he climbed the stairs to Tweek's room and dropped his belongings on the chair by his desk. He took a moment to look around. It hadn't changed much, over the years. It was still a huge mess. The window had chinpokomon stickers all over it. There were drawings all over the wall, and Craig fondly noted that he had a messy drawing of the two of them holding hands by the bed. The night table was a disaster. Too many objects had been crammed onto it, from pill bottles, to a DS (along with tons of game cartridges), and a few empty juice boxes. Well, Craig assumed they were empty. He hoped they were.

 

His own room wasn't clean by any means, but still, no where near as bad as his boyfriend's. He'd offered to help him clean it many times, but the answer was always the same. Tweek felt at home in the mess.

 

' _It doesn't feel like home to me when it's clean.'_

 

Whatever helped him sleep at night.

 

His phone buzzed again, snapping Craig out of his daze and reminding him that he had to run home before he disappointed his mom even more. He hurried downstairs, said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Tweak, and jogged the entire way home.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tweek sighed, and tapped his fingers against the cool glass that displayed an array of baked goods his parents had made earlier that morning. It was supposed to be his first day of freedom. The first day of summer after his last day of high school, and yet Tweek couldn't feel happy about it. He didn't feel free at all. This was his life now, working at Tweak Bros. Someday he'd take over the business from his parents, and it would just become an endless cycle of brewing coffee and trying not to scowl at customers too much. The future was scary, especially now that Tweek wasn't sure if Craig would be in it. Surely, Craig would walk in here any minute and tell him it was all over, and that he wanted nothing to do with him any-

 

“Hey.”

  
  
“SHIT!” Tweek snapped out of his daze and nearly knocked over the straw dispenser. “C-Craig?! Jesus, you startled me!” he scolded, trying to pull himself together.

 

It wasn't working.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” he apologized, looking around as if he was thoroughly interested in the other people milling around the coffee shop. There were two. An elderly lady with her goth granddaughter. Neither of them were really all that interesting. Well, besides the goth girl. She had a septum piercing, and Tweek had spent a good five minutes earlier trying to guess how much it hurt to get. He'd never get something like that, but he'd considered a tattoo. Did they feel similar? It was unlikely that he'd ever get either. The possibility of infection was enough to deter him from that. If it got infected, then he'd probably have to get whatever limb it was on amputated and then he'd live the rest of his life... Great, now Tweek was getting distracted and neither of them were saying anything, and oh God, Craig finally looked up at him and cleared his throat. “I, uh. Brought you some coffee.”

 

Tweek blinked, and Craig placed a sturdy looking blue thermos on the counter between them. Tweek stared at it as if a UFO had flown down from the heavens and beamed the thermos down with some weird alien technology. “Craig... I... work in a coffee shop.” Tweek stated, bewildered. Craig shifted from foot to foot, his face slowly going red.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Pfft!” Tweek snickered, hiding his laughter in his hand. “I can't believe you brought me a coffee while I'm working! That's so... Sweet of you. Thank you, Craig.” Tweek said, his anxieties from before forgotten. It was too easy to fall into comfort around Craig. He was just so... Tweek tried to think of a word for it, but he couldn't. Craig was just Craig, and he loved it. Simple as that.

 

Craig seemed to loosen up at that, a small, almost relieved smile appeared on his face. “It's your favourite blend. I've been trying to get better at making it the way you like it, but it's hard to tell if I'm doing it right when you're not around to taste test it.”

 

Tweek felt a warmness bubble up inside of him, a feeling that he could only describe as love, wrapped up in awe. Awe that his dork of a boyfriend would do something so thoughtful and amazing just for him.

 

“Craig...” he breathed, lost for words. Their moment was interrupted, however, when Tweek's phone chirped. The two of them looked at the phone, and Tweek quickly snatched it up and turned off the ringer.

 

“I see you found your phone.” Craig said, drawing Tweek's attention back to him.

  
  
“Oh! Yeah, I saw it this morning. Thank you for bringing it back.”

 

“Actually... I was wondering if we could talk about what happened.” Craig said slowly, trying to read Tweek's reaction. It wasn't a good one. It felt like a stone had dropped in the pit of Tweek's stomach, and suddenly all his worries from before were dragged back into his mind. He was stupid to think things would go back to normal just because Craig made him a coffee. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

 

“I-I-I'd rather not.” he stuttered, looking away. He couldn't look Craig in the eyes. His phone vibrated, and Tweek glanced over at it to see just who was trying to contact him. Bebe's name floated on the screen, and although Tweek was unbelievably happy that his new friend was messaging him, there were more pressing matters at hand. Namely, getting out of this awkward conversation that he was no where near ready to have.

“I know you don't want to talk about it, Tweek, but this has been going on for a while, and I'm starting to get worried. Actually, fuck that, I've been worried since this started. I'm trying to be patient, Tweek. It's hard. I want to help you.” Craig said, trying to meet Tweek's eyes unsuccessfully. He sighed and gave up on that. “Please Tweek... I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Craig. But... I just. I don't want to talk about it!”

 

Craig became rigid, and for a second, Tweek thought he might raise his voice at him and demand he tell him what's wrong. Instead, Craig just took a deep breath, and exhaled, rubbing his temples to calm himself. “Look, I don't want to force you to tell me if you're not ready. I'm not going to do that.” he said, almost to himself. “But I need you to remember that I'm on your side, Tweek. I care about you. I love you. And I'm going to do whatever I can to make you happy. Everything is going to be alright.” he promised, before adding, “We're going to be alright.”

 

Tweek gulped and nodded. “Everything will be alright.” he repeated.

  
His phone buzzed again as he and Craig parted, and Tweek unlocked his phone as he took a sip of Craig's coffee. It had cooled a little on the journey from Craig's place, but to Tweek it was perfect. It made his heart ache that he was causing Craig so much worry when the boy obviously cared so much about him. Despite all the things he was putting him through, Craig still said he loved him. And Tweek loved him too.

 

Bebe had sent him multiple messages, asking what time he got off work and insisting that he come over after. He smiled and texted back.

 

_I'll be over in two hours._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Sorry it took a little longer to post this. I had family visiting, and so I haven't had much time to write this week. (Plus the chapters seem to be getting longer). I'm aiming to post a new chapter every week, and I'll be posting updates on my South Park blog.
> 
> Song of the Chapter is It's Gonna Be Alright by Gerry and the Pacemakers.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the reviews! It's really helping with motivation, and every time I see a new comment, it reminds me to write more. 
> 
> I hope you guys love the South Park girls, because I sure do. They need more love (And Jimmy, too!). They'll be popping up soon.
> 
> (Also, the fic rating has been bumped up to explicit, as it will get nsfw in the future)


	4. Say it Ain't So - Weezer

“Dude! Come on!” Clyde yelled in frustration as Craig bumped his go cart off the map. Craig smirked as Clyde's place fell to 8th, and Clyde frowned as he watched Token and Jimmy's cars zoom right past his. “That is so unfair.”

 

“Poor you.” Craig said, unsympathetically. He was almost in the lead now, and confident that he could overtake Token if he put his mind, and fingers, to it.

 

“N-Nicely done, Craig!” Jimmy congratulated him. “But I'm still going to whoop your a-a.... whoop your ass.”

 

“In your dreams.” Craig retorted. The finish line was so close, he could taste the victory. Soon he'd have bragging rights for at _least_ two days.

 

_Come on, come on..._

 

Now, Craig would never brag _too much_ , but he was fucking amazing at racing games, mostly due to his obsession with them as a kid. He'd gotten a lot of practise over the years, and although he no longer dreamed of being the next Red Racer, he still liked to rub it in his friend's faces every now and then.

 

The finish line was right there, and Craig zoomed towards it. He could hear Clyde frantically mashing buttons, trying his best to catch up even though it was pointless. Craig was going to win.

 

Just then, a shell came zooming at him, knocking him away from his goal just long enough to allow Token's car to zoom past his and past the finish line, closely followed by Jimmy. “Shit” Craig quietly swore, and followed after them, snatching up 3rd place. Clyde came in 6th, but seemed pleased enough that he wasn't last. He usually didn't place well, so it wasn't a big deal. Their characters and the robots they played against reappeared on the screen to congratulate each other, and the boys put down their controllers.

 

“Good game.” Token said, trying to hide how smug he felt. The other boys repeated the sentiment, and Clyde threw himself into a comfortable position on Token's couch.

 

“Aw man! I thought for sure I'd at least come in third.” he complained, although he didn't seem all that bothered. He was smiling as he reached for the bowl of chips the four of them had been passing back and forth for the past while, and shoved a handful into his mouth.

 

“Keep dreaming.” Craig said, nudging his best friend's knee so he could get into a more comfortable position.

 

“Maybe I will.” he retorted, flinging a chip at Craig's face. It hit him on the cheek, and Craig frowned.

 

“Don't do that.” he advised.

 

Clyde threw another, and Craig was ready to retaliate with a pillow to the face when Token interrupted them.

 

“Dude! Stop throwing chips! I'm going to have to clean that up after.” Token frowned.  
  
“Oh. Sorry” Clyde apologized, feeling guilty. The pillow/chip war had been thwarted... for now, and Craig made a mental note to get back at Clyde later when Token wasn't looking. For the moment he settled with flipping Clyde off while he wasn't looking.

 

“Hey fellas, are you coming to my p-p-party this weekend?” Jimmy asked, trying to start up a new conversation.

 

“Of course. Do you want me to bring booze? We have a lot left over from our last party.” Token offered. Last time they had a party at his place, he'd practically bought all of the alcohol that their small town liquor store had to offer. Token's parties were rarely ever BYOB.

 

“Sure, Token. That would be swell.”

 

“I can bring streamers.” Clyde offered, trying to be helpful. Jimmy looked as though he didn't like the idea at first, and Clyde noticed. His face fell, and Jimmy quickly discarded any ill feelings towards the streamers, and smiled.

 

“Wow, what a great idea. No one uses streamers anymore. It will make the party more u-u-unique.”

 

Clyde visibly cheered up, and grinned like an idiot. “Yeah! I probably have some balloons lying around, too. We could really go to town with them.”

 

The two of them began excitedly discussing decoration ideas, and Craig found himself staring at his phone, looking over the last few messages that he and Tweek had sent each other. He had invited him over to Token's place to play video games with them, but all he said back was, ' _can't, I'm busy_ '. Craig was never the type of guy to need to know what his boyfriend was up to 24/7, but Tweek was the type of guy to give those details to Craig regardless. Normally he'd say something like, ' _ugh, I'm stuck doing laundry with my dad_ ', and then he'd send a detailed account of the long winded story his dad was telling him, and the two would end up having a conversation about it to help pass the time. Tweek never just said, ' _can't, I'm busy_ '. What could he be doing?

 

“Craig!” Token's voice broke his train of thought, and Craig looked up at his friend, trying to look alert. “I was asking where Tweek is. He's usually with us for game day. Is everything ok?”

 

“He's busy.” Craig stated, still staring at his phone screen. “He's probably doing laundry or something. I don't know.”

 

“Oh, he's not doing laundry.” Clyde piped in with a knowing tone.

 

“What?” Craig asked. How would Clyde have a better idea than him as to what his boyfriend was up to?

 

“Yeah, he's with Bebe. I saw him going into her house when I was heading over.” he explained, as if that answered all the questions swimming through Craig's head.

 

“Bebe Stevens?” Craig asked, wanting to make sure he was hearing Clyde right. Clyde nodded. “Why would Tweek be hanging out with her?”

 

“Dunno. But she was really excited to see him. She hugged him so hard he nearly fell over.”

 

Craig stared at him blankly, trying to piece that together. Tweek had never talked about Bebe before. Why would Tweek care about Bebe? Why would Bebe give a second thought to Tweek? She never had before. It didn't make sense.

 

“Yeah, it was totally weird.” Clyde continued, not realizing the effect his words were having on Craig. “He also gave her a pair of pants? Which is weird because I could swear I've seen her in them before. Do you think they're doing some kind of clothes swap thing?”  
  
“Clyde! Jesus, shut up.” Token warned, noticing the subtle look of confusion and hurt on Craig's face. Craig said nothing, his mind still turning from all of this information coming at him so suddenly. Clyde gave him a sheepish look, and Token glared at him as if daring him to say another word. After he was sure Clyde would keep quiet, he turned to Craig with a gentler expression.

 

“Listen, don't jump to conclusions-”

 

“I'm not.” Craig said firmly. Tweek wouldn't cheat on him. He knew that, and he knew there had to be some other explanation for it. It was more upsetting to him that he was finding out about their hangouts from Clyde of all people.

 

“Don't worry Craig. I'm sure Tweek isn't f-fuck..... Tweek isn't fuuuuh.......Tweek isn't fuucking-”

 

“I GET THE POINT!” Craig yelled, surprising himself and his friends.

 

“Craig, calm down...” Token urged, as if he were talking to an animal. It made Craig feel worse.

 

“I. Am. Calm.” he all but growled. His friends didn't seem to realize that they weren't helping, try as they might. He let out a breath and shooed Token away when tried to put a comforting hand on Craig's back. “No. Don't touch me. I need a minute.” he warned, his voice quiet.

 

“Alright.” Token said, backing off. “I'll go get some drinks. I'll be right back.” he got up from the couch and quietly went upstairs, leaving Craig to stew in his thoughts as Jimmy and Clyde tried to think of something to say to make the situation better.

 

“I know what you guys are thinking.” Craig said at last. Jimmy looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, he listened as Craig continued. “But Tweek would never cheat on me. He's asexual.” he stated it as if that one word would put this whole issue to rest. “Even if he was the kind of person to cheat, which he's _not_ , he wouldn't be sleeping with Bebe.”

 

“How do you know?” Jimmy asked.

 

“...What?”

 

“How do you know, that Tweek is asexual? This is the first I've heard of it.” he clarified. Craig looked stunned. Truth be told, he had never actually talked about it with Tweek. He had always just assumed. It made sense, after all. Tweek had never talked about anything sexual, and years ago when Craig had subtly brought it up, Tweek had seemed very uncomfortable. It just... made sense.

 

“I just know. He's not interested in sex, ok?” Craig shot back, feeling stubborn. He knew his boyfriend. What gave Jimmy the right to ask these things?

 

“Well. Have you tried?”

 

“Tried...What? Having sex? No.” Craig answered, looking almost offended. “I'm not going to make Tweek do something that makes him uncomfortable.”

 

“Wow.” Clyde finally chipped in, “You guys have been dating for ten years and you haven't-”

 

“Eight. Eight years.” Craig corrected him. “And no, we have not.”

 

“Man, I don't think I could do that.” Clyde said, almost in awe. Craig rolled his eyes. Of course Clyde would say something like that.

 

“So are you asexual too, Craig?” Jimmy asked, curious. Craig shook his head.

 

“I'm not. But Tweek is more important than sex.” Craig stated, as if it was obvious. To him, it really was.

 

“Wow. What a terrific boyfriend.” Jimmy said. Craig shrugged, feeling embarrassed by this entire conversation.

 

“It's not a big deal.”

 

“Have you brought it up with him? Maybe if you know each others boundaries, you'll both find a happy medium. That's what me and Annie did, and we're perfectly happy with our s-s-sex life.” Jimmy suggested, trying to be helpful. Both Craig and Clyde pulled a face.

 

“Dude, gross. I don't want to hear about your sex life again.” Clyde whined, and Craig had to agree with him. Jimmy was constantly bringing up his girlfriend and giving all kinds of details that they never asked for. They were happy for him, they really were, but he was still knee deep in the honeymoon phase even though it had already been half a year since they started dating.

 

“Look, can we just drop this? I don't want to talk about it anymore.” Craig sighed.

 

“Ok.” Clyde agreed, grabbing for more chips.

 

“Ok, Craig.” Jimmy relented. “But you should really talk to K-Kyle about this.”

 

Craig raised an eyebrow. “Kyle? Why should I tell him anything?”

 

Clyde spoke up, his mouth full of chips. “He's asexual, man. Maybe he can give you some tips or something. I dunno?”

 

“I don't need tips from Kyle fucking Broflovski. Everything is fine.” Craig insisted. “Now shut up and fight me in Brawl.”

 

Token shortly returned with the promised drinks, and a fresh bag of chips. They started up a new game, and didn't talk about Craig's relationship for the rest of the night. And although Craig's friends quickly focused back on their gaming, Craig couldn't stop thinking about their conversation, and what Clyde said about seeing Tweek with Bebe. Just what could they possibly be doing?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I said on one of my blog updates that this chapter would be hella long and... It was going to be about 8 pages minimum. I decided to split it into two chapters since most of them so far are about 4 pages long. Idk it would feel weird to me to randomly have a super long chapter.
> 
> Song of the chapter is 'Say it Ain't So' by Weezer. Go check it out, it's pretty great.
> 
> Any of you see the new episode with Jimmy and Timmy?? I love those kids and idk Jimmy needs more love. He's a part of Craig's group but I don't see him included very often :c
> 
> Thank you guys for your reviews, they're the best motivation and the best reminders to keep writing. Seriously. Thank you guys so much


	5. Jolene - The White Stripes

“Hnn...”

 

“Tweek, hold still.”

 

“I'm trying! I can't!”

 

“Oh my God, I swear I'm going to tape your hand to the floor if you don't stop flinching.”

 

For the seventh time that night, Tweek twitched just as Bebe went in with the nail polish wand, and ended up with forest green polish all over his knuckles. Once again, they were sitting on Bebe's bedroom floor. The shaggy carpet that Tweek liked had been pushed aside so that they wouldn't get nail polish on it, and the two of them were glad they did. There were little splatters of nail polish all over the floor, evidence of Bebe's struggle to put colour on Tweek's chewed up nails. “I don't think this is going to work out...” Tweek said, disheartened. Bebe quickly grabbed some kleenex and remover, and set to cleaning off the mess.

 

“Hey, don't worry so much. We'll get there in the end, it's ok if we take some extra time to do it right.” Bebe assured him, gently wiping his hands with the remover.

 

“I just don't know if it's worth it.” Tweek confessed, looking at his half-polished left hand sorrowfully. “I'll probably just peel it all off in a week.”

 

Bebe hummed. “That's ok. The point is to keep you from biting your nails. It's ok to pick them instead. It's a step in the right direction, right? Besides, if you scratch it all off, it just means you have to come over again so we can redo it.”

 

“But what if I mess up and forget? What if I forget about the nail polish and bite my nails and die of nail polish poisoning?” Tweek worried, unintentionally flinching away from Bebe again as she attempted to polish his pinkie once more.

 

“The nail polish won't kill you, Tweek. It'll just taste bad. I guess if you ate a bunch of nail polish you'd get sick, but you're smarter than that.”

 

Tweek bit his lip and didn't say anything.

 

When Bebe had asked him to come over, he hadn't expected that they'd end up doing their nails. Bebe had seen how chewed up his fingers were, and somehow, they ended up on her floor surrounded by a million bottles of nail polish.

 

“Soooo...” Bebe began, changing the subject as she continued her work on Tweek's hand.

 

“So?” Tweek repeated, chewing on his lip as he concentrated on holding still.

 

“How are things with Craig?” she asked, trying to conceal her curiosity and failing. Tweek froze up and she used the opportunity to gloss the polish over a couple more nails.

 

“I, uh. I'm not sure? I mean, everything seems ok. He brought me coffee at work.” Tweek said, blushing a little at the memory. He was still delighted by the gesture, and didn't think he'd be getting over it anytime soon.

 

“Wait, don't you work at a coffee shop...?” Bebe asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Yeah.” Tweek snickered. “It was really sweet. We talked a little too, and things seem fine. Well, sort of fine. Craig isn't mad at me, and he doesn't hate me, which is good. Really good.” Jesus Christ, he couldn't even begin to describe how good it was knowing that. “B-But I think he somehow thinks he did something wrong?”

 

“Tweek, you really need to talk to him.” Bebe said, her tone serious.

 

“Yeah... I know. But I just- Agh! I don't know what to say, and it's embarrassing, and Jesus Christ, why is it so hard?”

 

“Maybe...” Bebe began, thinking. “Maybe, you could just. Y'know... Kiss him?”

 

“I do kiss him?”  
  
“No, no. I mean, like, really kiss him. Like what if next time you kiss, you don't run away? You keep kissing, and mayyyybe...” she trailed off, hoping he'd get what she meant.

 

“Maybe? Maybe what?!” Tweek asked, his voice rising.

 

“Oh my God. Maybe you two might end up having sex, and you'll never even have to talk about it! Problem solved, right?”

 

“Agh! That's a terrible idea!”

 

“Tweek, he's not going to hate you if you ask for sex. He's your _boyfriend_!” she pointed out, feeling a little exasperated. “Like, he'll probably be really into it.”

 

Tweek tried to picture that for a moment. Him and Craig kissing, hands roaming, Craig moaning and asking to go further...

 

Oh God. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking about that.

 

“There! One hand down, one to go.” Bebe declared, snapping Tweek out of his thoughts. Bebe released his hand, proud of her work, and Tweek sat back to take a look at it. His nails were green. He lifted his other hand to touch one of the glossy nails, and Bebe swatted his hand away. “Tweek, if you mess those up after I just did them, I swear to God...” she threatened, although her smile took away any actual threat from the statement. He put his hands down again, and Bebe picked up the next one, setting to work on it. “I don't think I'm going to put on a shiny overcoat.” she said, thoughtfully, as she carefully started on his thumb. “No offence, but you make this pretty hard to do.”

 

“Sorry.” Tweek apologized. Bebe shushed him.

 

“There's no need to be sorry. Just... talk to me. Keep your mind off of your hands, and talk to me. Are you coming to Jimmy's party?”

 

“I think so. Well, yeah. But I don't know how long I'm staying for.” usually Tweek would try and 'be social' for a little while, and then he and Craig would either leave or find someplace secluded to hole up in until the party ended, talking, cuddling, and sometimes even making out. Token's house had a lot of rooms to hide in, but Jimmy's house was smaller. Tweek wasn't sure what they'd do.

 

“I'll probably see you there.” Bebe winked. “I heard from Red, who heard from Kevin S, who heard from Esther, who heard from Shelly, that Stan is going to try to make a move on Kyle, and there is no way I'm missing out on that trainwreck.” she declared.

 

Tweek wanted to roll his eyes. Stan had been pining after his best friend for years. His best friend who, from what Tweek understood, had no interest in dating. Personally, he wanted to avoid that drama, but he knew he'd likely hear all about it no matter what he did to avoid it. South Park was a small town, after all, and word travels fast.

 

Oh God, what if half the town knew that he wanted to fuck Craig? What if Craig knew?!

 

Without meaning to, he jerked his hand away, and Bebe dropped the nail polish.

 

“GAH!” he screeched, as the polish wand got knocked into the air and thrown out of sight. Bebe stared after it, unsurprised and unamused.

 

“That's it, Tweek. I'm duct taping your hand to the floor.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Guinea pigs. God's one perfect creation.

 

Craig was lying on his bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling as his little pets crawled all over his stomach making cute little chirping noises. He felt as though only his two guinea pigs, Spot and Meatloaf, truly understood him. At least, that's how he felt at that moment.

 

“I just don't get it.” he said to them, absently petting Meatloaf's long brown coat. “Why Bebe? Why isn't he telling me things?”

 

He sighed and stared at the little glowing stars he and Tweek had stuck up three summers ago. It had been a birthday gift. After Craig's party, Tweek had slept over, and the two of them stayed up late watching one of Craig's favourite old films, 'Maniac'.

 

They sat on his floor, cuddling and watching as Craig's favourite scene played. The lady on screen had just stood up.

 

“ _Doctor! He seems to be getting worse instead of better!”_ she exclaimed.

 

Neither Craig or Tweek could keep a straight face as the sick man began to monologue and overact. Craig had to pause the film, because holy fuck, this had to be one of the most ridiculous unintentionally funny films Craig had ever seen. Tweek lay against him, a laughing, shuddering mess.

 

“Pfffft- I can't handle this!” Tweek admitted, after he had a minute to catch his breath. Craig was smiling like an idiot, thrilled that his boyfriend was enjoying the movie. Token and Jimmy were happy to watch old black and white films with him, but Jimmy always talked during the movie, and Token just quietly watched and said nothing. Craig had given up on watching them with Clyde long ago; his friend tended to whine about how the movie made no sense, and that there was no colour. No shit, there's no colour. It's from the 30's.

 

Clyde just didn't understand.

 

“Hey.” Tweek said, once he had stopped chuckling. Craig glanced down at the top of his boyfriend's blonde head, nestled in the crook of his arm, and made a questioning sound. “I uh... Got you something. For your birthday.” he added, and broke away from Craig to go rummage through the bag he brought. Craig watched curiously as Tweek finally pulled out a messily wrapped gift and tossed it to Craig. He held out his hands to catch it, but the tiny package wound up smacking him in the face, taking Craig off guard.

 

“OH JESUS! I'm so sorry!”

 

“It's ok, Babe.” Craig assured him, rubbing his cheek where the gift had struck him. “I barely felt a thing.”

 

He definitely felt it.

 

“A-Are you sure? Oh God...” Tweek had hurried back to his side and was fussing over him, trying to touch Craig's cheek, and Craig tried really hard not to wince.

 

“Yeah. See? I'm fine.” he said, forcing a smile. Tweek sat back and sighed in relief.

 

“Oh thank God. I'm so sorry, Craig.” he apologized again, and Craig picked up the gift.

 

“It's fine, Tweek. What is it?” he asked.

 

“Open it up and see.” Tweek urged. Craig held his eyes for a moment, and then tentatively began stripping away pieces of the wrapping. Soon enough, he caught a glimpse of what was inside.

 

“Glow stars?” Craig asked, just to be sure.

 

“Yep. I know you really like space and stuff. So... I figured you'd like them. You could look up at night and feel like you're in space.” Tweek explained, and Craig's face went blank. He looked down at the tiny green stars in their clear packaging, trying to reign in his emotions. Tweek watched him, and slowly, his face fell. “I-Is it dumb?” he asked, suddenly unsure. “Y-Yeah... It's totally dumb, isn't it?”

 

He looked away and began to chew his lip nervously. Craig quickly dispelled his worries by pulling him into a crushing hug and smooshing his face into Tweek's shoulder. “It's perfect” he said, his voice muffled by the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt. “Thank you.”

 

They spent the rest of the evening putting up the stars. At the time, Craig had been just a little too short to reach the ceiling, and so the two of them took turns lifting the other up to place the stars. They occasionally argued over which constellation goes where, and eventually they gave up on getting them right altogether, and just stuck them wherever they looked best.

 

Craig remembered it perfectly. That memory, along with countless others, meant so much to him.

 

But now... Now things were starting to change. Tweek was hiding things from him, and hanging out with Bebe.

 

“Why would Bebe hang out with Tweek?” he asked Spot. The guinea pig snuffled at his shirt collar, but withheld any answers. “Why now?”

 

But Craig could understand, in a way. Tweek was wonderful. His hair was nearly always messy, sure, but he had warm eyes, and a breathtaking smile. He was beautiful, inside and out.

 

Maybe Bebe saw it too.

 

What if she was trying to steal his man?

 

The thought struck Craig, and he couldn't believe he didn't think of it before. Bebe was beautiful, too. Flowing blonde hair, kind hazel eyes, and curves for days... She could have almost any man she wanted.

 

But why _Tweek_?

 

Tweek was gay. Craig knew that, their friends knew that. Hell, Craig was pretty sure the whole _town_ knew it. Years ago, when they'd had The Talk that lead to them dating for real, they talked about their sexualities. Craig had figured out that he was bisexual by then, although it had taken him a long time to come to that conclusion. Tweek had simply said he'd never felt any attraction towards girls, and that he didn't really realize he was gay until he started having feelings for Craig.

 

So really, what chance did Bebe have?

 

He told himself that over and over again as he fought off thoughts of losing Tweek to Bebe Stevens. Craig couldn't stand the thought of it. He loved him. He didn't think he had it in himself to love another person if Tweek and him broke up. It wouldn't be possible. Craig would just be alone for the rest of his days.

 

The chirping of his guinea pigs drew him out of his thoughts, and Craig realized that his eyes were wet. Mortified, he quickly swiped the tears away and gently sat up, carefully moving his guinea pigs off his chest.

 

He had to talk to Tweek. They had to sort this out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to see the scene that they watch from Maniac, it's one of my favourite black and white films. (Please note that there is some disturbing content in this film if you plan to watch the whole thing. Start from where it begins in the link and stop it at 26:18 to avoid it) You can see the scene here: https://youtu.be/WuJ-QSKdV-8?t=24m6s 
> 
> As for music: Song of the chapter is Jolene by The White Stripes. It's a cover. The original is by Dolly Parton, and I love both versions. (I just figured The White Stripes fit the vibe more)  
> Do you guys like the song stuff? Or is it just weird?
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the late update. It's holiday season, and I work in retail so... I've been really overworked and busy. :'c (and very, very stressed)
> 
> Still aiming to update weekly, but since it's the Holidays, that might be tough. I'm also currently working on writing a webcomic now? So that's a thing
> 
> Thank you all for the nice comments! It's really hard to stay motivated with all the stress going on. And it's really reassuring, because honestly? I can't tell if this fic is good or not, or in character, or anything. I'm just kind of writing it and posting it without knowing.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> So seriously, thank you guys
> 
> Fuck these end notes are getting long. I ramble a lot


End file.
